O u t s i d e
by prouvaires
Summary: They belong to other people. But when they're together, outside doesn't exist. Shaitlyn. The passion one-shot *another emotions-challenge thingy*. For howlsatthemoon!


**O u t s i d e**

_The Passion One-Shot_

**For Charlotte (howlsatthemoon) because I know she wants a one-shot!**

~x~

_She's his, she's his …_

The mantra does nothing. He can feel her collapsing into his arms and feel her small hands running up his chest. It feels so good that he forgets to remember that she belongs to someone else, and he kisses her passionately. She grins into the kiss and moves her hands to fasten around the back of his neck, pulling him close to her.

He has his eyes tight shut, knowing that as soon as he opens them the heaven he's living will turn straight into his own very personal hell. The only way to cope is to shut his eyes to blot out the darkness. Ironic, but he doesn't think of that. Because when he's kissing her, all he sees are fireworks exploding behind his eyelids. That's what she does to him, and even though she belongs to his brother he can't get the fireworks of passion to stop distracting him for long enough to remember.

He shuffles them both backwards until she's pinned against the wall, his hands brushing all over her body. A breathy moan escapes her throat as he moves to kiss down her neck, scraping over her pulse-point with his teeth ever-so-slightly. She giggles breathlessly and captures his lips with her own once again.

She's just a girl, and he's just a boy. At that moment in time, when they're exactly where they want to be, _outside _stops existing. _Outside _is the world they should be living in, the world where he has a girlfriend and she has a boyfriend. But now they're _inside_, inside their own little bubble of lust and passion and comfort. It's a stolen _inside_, and it shouldn't exist. They should walk away right now, but because he's just a boy and she's just a girl when they forget _outside, _they don't. And they won't.

And then there's a knock at the door. He stops, and their eyes flash open. And she's Caitlyn Gellar again, and he's Shane Gray. And neither of them should be doing what they were a bare second ago. Shane takes four hurried steps backwards and neatens his hair before rushing to get the door. Caitlyn goes out the back window. It's a well-practised drill. And they're both ashamed of that, but they won't admit it, because the forgetting of _outside _is the best feeling in the whole world.

Shane is still feeling the burn of her lips on his when he pulls the door open and Nate is standing there.

"Hey, bro, what's up?"

The cheerful joviality is a lie, but he knows Nate won't see it. Shane's too good now.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Caitlyn? We have a date in a half-hour, and she's not at home. I wanted to give her some flowers," Nate explains, leaning closer as though to confide a great secret to his brother. Shane refuses to let the guilt well up, because he knows how much his brother loves her, and how it would kill him to find out.

"I haven't seen her, sorry. If I do I'll let her know you're looking for her."

"Thanks. See you later," Nate says, and departs. Shane is left looking at the closed door. He is grateful Nate didn't notice the break in his voice. But the gratefulness is warring against regret, guilt, and the passionate horror of knowing that he wants to end this lie, but doesn't have the willpower, and never will have.

Mitchie's his drug, his hold on himself.

Caitlyn's more. She's his air, his water, his sunshine. He needs her, and their private little _inside_. Without them both, he can't cope. He passionately hates what he's putting himself and those he loves through, but such is the intensity of his dependence on Caitlyn that he can't stop.

And then slim arms wind themselves around his waist and, although she speaks not a word, _outside _had already disappeared, and he's exactly where he needs to be. Not where he's _supposed_ to be, but where he _needs _to be.

And the only passion he can feel right now is the true type, where a boy needs a girl and a girl needs a boy. No matter if they belong to other people. Because right now, _outside _doesn't exist.


End file.
